Letters From France
by Pavarti Patil 82
Summary: Draco and Alyssa are out at the Quidditch world cup, when Lyssa meets up with her best friend Lucy from France.


Title:Letters from France:The Tale of Two Bestfriends

Authurs:Sheena a.k.a. AlyssaMalfoy and Melissa a.k.a. Starlett

Rating:PG

Genre:Humor/Romance

Summary: Lucy and Alyssa have been bestfriends since they were in diapers. Lucy goes to Beauxbatons and Alyssa goes to Hogwarts, but then Lucy gets Transferred to Hogwarts, cause her parents end up getting a job in London, and when she gets to Kings Cross Station she sees Alyssa and Draco and is thrilled to see Alyssa again.

Authurs Note:This story is in the views of Alyssa Calloway and Lucy Kohl.

This is in Alyssa's view, she is in her room writing to Lucy about her day in London.She tells her that she misses her and hopes that she is doing ok.

Dear Lucy,

Today was so much fun, father took my boyfriend and I to London for a show. It was a lot of fun, we got to see so many famous wizards and witches. I can't believe that it's been years since we've seen each other. I hope all is well were you are. I know mother wants to eventually go to France, but I don't think it's going to happen anytime soon, she is pregnant with twins. I hope that she has girls.Tell Jamie I said he better be behaving or I'm gonna have to whip him into shape. Well I have to go, Draco wants me to go to his party at his place tonight. I hope to hear from you soon

Alyssa

After Alyssa finishes the letter she has her owl, Eowyn send it to Lucy. When Lucy gets it she reads it and then writes.

This takes place the summer before fourth year, and will continue through...

Lucy Kohl was getting ready to go out for the night when her twin brother James barged in.

"Luce you have a letter from Alyssa!" he called. 

"I heard you James I'm right next to you!" Lucy exclaimed. Both she and her brother had very dark brown hair and dark emerald eyes. Both had tanned skin and perfect complexions. Lucy wore her hair down to her waist, and James had his hair to his ears.

"Thanks, and tell her I said hi," James said. Lucy read through the letter and picked up her pen:

Dear Alyssa,

Hey girl! James is fine, and supposedly being a good boy, shocker I know. He says hi. Your boyfriend sounds like a great person, hopefully I'll meet him someday. I have a boyfriend too, his name's Will and he's absolutely gorgeous. I hope you'll get these pictures I'm sending along with this letter. 

Do you remember my cousin Fleur Delacour? She's here for the week and it's like a hell hole. She's so annoying, little miss perfect argh, I despise her. She keeps on talking about this event that is going to happen this year at Beauxbatons, but knowing Fleur, she's not saying anything.

Well I'm getting ready to go out on the town with Will James and Will's sister Annie. Write back soon!

Love Always,

Lucy

Lucy rolled up the parchment and attatched the pictures and the letter on her owl Apollo's leg.

"To Alyssa ok?" she said, stroking the owl. Apollo hooted and took off out the open bay window.

When Alyssa recieved Lucy's letter, she immediately opened it up and read it and looked at the pictures. She looked at them really closely then began to write back.

Dear Luce,

OMG! You're boyfriend is fine! that is a shocker that James is being a good boy. Where are you going? Yea I know Fleur is annoying, I can't stand her, no offence. Anyways, can you believe that my mom is pregnant for the 3rd time? that's right this is the 3rd time she is pregnant. God, I swear she never quits! Anyways Draco and I are going to Ireland for a qudditch game. I have enclosed pictures of me and Draco. Hope you enjoy the pics and let me know what's going on! I start school in two weeks!

Alyssa

Alyssa rolled up the parchment and sent Apollo back to Lucy. She then went downstairs and greeted a content Draco. He gave her a kiss and said, "Ready!" Alyssa said, "Ready! let's go."

Lucy got back at eleven at night with James at her heels. She kissed Will goodbye and went upstairs where she saw the letter waiting for her. She quickly opened the letter, studied the pictures.

"Jamsiepoo come see the pictures," she called. James came over and looked at the pictures while Lucy wrote:

Hey Alyssa,

Woah, you're boyfriends not so shabby himself, haha. I can't believe your mother is pregnant again. Ever since my dad died when we were ten mom hasn't been to keen on young children. I feel so bad for her and it sucks when someone reminds her of Dad, she gets all pale and shaky.

When are you going to the game, because me, Will, James and Annie are going to a game soon too! Maybe we'll see each other there!

Love Always,

Lucy

Lucy rolled up her letter and sent it with Apollo.

Alyssa and Draco were leaving the her house, when Apollo came swoopin down and dropping the letter. Alyssa opened it and said, "OMG! I can't wait to see Luce!" Draco said, "Oh lord!" Alyssa pinched him on the shoulder. She then wrote a short letter to Lucy

Luce,

We are going to the Ireland game that is tomorrow, hope to see you there.

Alyssa

She sent the note with Apollo, then walked out the door and left for Ireland.

When Lucy got Alyssa's letter, she shrieked.

"Will! This is the game we're going to right?" she asked her boyfriend. Will peered over her shoulder.

"Actually it is," he said, kissing her on the neck. Lucy giggled and wrote quickly.

Dear Alyssa,'

Thats our game too! Can't wait to see you!

Love Always,

Lucy

Lucy quickly sealed the letter and sent it with Apollo. Will took her hand.

When Alyssa and Draco got to their hotel room in Ireland, Apollo was there with a letter from Lucy. Alyssa opened it up and screamed. Draco looked at her and said, "What is it?" Alyssa said, "Luce, her brother, and her boyfriend will be at the game too. Oh I can't wait to see her." Draco said, "Oh god! This is going to be so much fun." Alyssa said, "Stop being so sarcastic." Draco said, "Sorry, sweetie!"

Alyssa wrote back

Luce,

We are staying at the Grand Ireland Hotel, my cousin, Viktor is staying here so he got us the honeymoon suite, don't ask me why, but I guess he thought since we are young love, he thought he'd be a smart alec and get us this room, it is gorgeous and big.

Alyssa

Then sent Apollo back to Lucy with the letter. Afterwards Alyssa and Draco went down to the jacuzzi.

Lucy opened the letter as soon as Apollo soared through the open window of Will's father's car. She read it and shrieked.

"Same hotel as well!" she exclaimed. She got out her parchment to write, but Will stopped her.

"Wouldn't it be better just to go meet them there, surprise them?" Will said. Lucy kissed him.

"Perfect!" she said. James groaned.

"Shove it little brother," Lucy said sternly.

"Besides we're here," Will said, pointing up at the hotel. Lucy and James both let out astonished gasps.

"It's...huge" Lucy breathed. The car stopped and the three got out.

"Knowing Alyssa, she's in the jacuzzi by the pool already," Lucy said. They got their keys and headed up to their rooms.

"Wow," Lucy whispered.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Will said, pulling her close. Lucy nuzzled her face into his neck and sighed.

"Come on, you want to meet your friend right?" Will said. Lucy nodded eagerly and she dashed into the bathroom to change.

Fifteen minutes later, Lucy, Will and James went down to the pool. Lucy scanned the pool area until she spotted her oldest and best friend.

"Oh my God, there she is!" Lucy exclaimed.

Alyssa and Draco were kissing, when she looked up and saw Lucy, James, and Will. She immediately jumped out of the jacuzzi, grabbed her towel and ran up to Lucy. Draco got out as well and took his towel and put it around him. Alyssa said, "OMG! Luce this is such a surprise, I didn't know that you were staying here too! OMG I've got loads to tell you and I'm sure you have loads to tell me." Draco walked up and said, "Lyssie, I'm gonna go change for dinner ok sweetheart!" Alyssa said, "Ok, sugar lips!" she gave Draco a kiss and he went up to their room. Alyssa looked at Will and then whispered to Lucy, "Man your boyfriend is so damn sexy!Where did you meet him?"

"You remember how you were told that a student from Hogwarts would go to Beauxbatons when you go to Hogwarts?" Lucy asked her. Alyssa nodded.

"That's Will," she said. Alyssa's eyes widened.

"Seriously? If I had known that I wouldn't have gone!" she said. Lucy laughed.

"Then you wouldn't have met your boyfriend, and I'd have to fight with you over him," she said, and both laughed crazily like old times.

Alyssa said, "It's so good to see you Luce, why don't the 3 of you join Draco and I for dinner? I gotta go up to our room to change!"

Alyssa looked at Will and said, "It's nice meeting you Will!and nice to see you again James!" Alyssa went up to her and Draco's room with Lucy and them right behind her. Lucy turned to Will and wanted to so badly join her bestfriend for dinner. So she asked Will if he didn't mind. Will looked at his girlfriend and thought, "That won't be such a bad idea.Ok!" Lucy screamed and said, "Alyssa we'll meet you two for dinner, just tell us where." Alyssa said, "Ok! I think at the restaurant in the hotel, Draco and I checked it out, it's so nice there and the food looks absolutely delicious." So Alyssa turned the corner and went to her room to change.

Lucy, Will and James went up to their rooms to change. Lucy of course ran into the bathroom and took half an hour in there. When she finally came out, she was wearing an emerald green dress that went to her mid thigh. It was spegetti strapped and had a criss cross tie in the back. Lucy had pinned her hair half up in a bun, the rest going perfectly straight down to her waist. Will let out a breath when she came out.

"Luce, that was worth the wait," he said kissing her.

"Please, brother in the room!" James exclaimed. Both shot him glares. 

When the boys were ready, Lucy had picked out a diamond choker and a diamond/emerald bracelet Will had given her last month, and emerald earrings. They went down to the restaurant to meet Alyssa and Draco.

Alyssa was wearing the short glittery silver dress, her hair down and wavy and had a locket, bracelet, and ring that Draco gave her. Draco was somewhat dressed up. Alyssa and Draco were talking but the up coming school term and qudditch. When Lucy, James, and Will saw Alyssa. Will and James both had their mouths open. Lucy looked at them and pinched them both. "Ouch!"they said in unison. "What was that for?"asked Will and James.

Lucy said, "You two are so dumb, she's got a boyfriend now knock it off and lets sit down and eat with them. Alyssa saw Lucy and waved for her and the guys to comeover. Alyssa said, "Luce, you look lovely tonight." Lucy said, "You look sexy Alyssa!"jokingly. Alyssa laughed and said, "So did you find the restaurant ok?" Lucy said, "Yes! Will and James could spot you a mile away." Alyssa looked at them and said, "You can close your mouths now, you're gonna get bugs in your mouths if you don't close them." Alyssa and Lucy began to laugh.

Lucy leaned over and whispered to Alyssa.

"Well, you know Jamsie poo's always liked you," she said. Both girls giggled. James, Draco and Will looked at them.

"Girl talk," both said quickly. James rolled his eyes.

"So how've you been Alyssa?" Lucy asked her.


End file.
